Khalil Payne
Khalil Payne is a main character in Black Lightning. He is the former boyfriend of Jennifer Pierce and works with Tobias Whale under the alias Painkiller. Throughout the Series Season 1 In The Resurrection, Khalil was mentioned by Jennifer as she lied to her sister about him throwing a party.The Resurrection In LaWanda: The Book of Hope, he was first shown face timing Jennifer at school. He told her about what was happening at Garfield High. He told Jennifer that he wanted to see her, and she said he could visit her tomorrow. The next night, he visited Jennifer at her house. He joined her on the roof as she smoked. Khalil said he missed her. He started to talk about Black Lightning, and she told him how it was hard to see his face. He told her that when she got kidnapped, it made him realize how much he liked her. He asked Jennifer to be his girlfriend and she, while smiling, said yes. Then, he proceeded to give her a necklace as a gift and they kissed. The following day at Garfield, he was on the treadmill working out when he was interrupted by a very drunk Jennifer. Upon seeing her drunk, he snatched the bottle from Jennifer and threw it into the trash. He told her about how he's lived a hard life, but his skills in track will lead out of Freeland. He told her that he wants her to come with him, but not the way she is behaving. LaWanda: The Book of Hope In LaWanda: The Book of Burial, he was on the roof with Jennifer discussing their plans to have sex that following Friday. After Jennifer asked him if he had condoms, he confessed that he lied about not being a virgin. To his surprise, Jennifer smiled and told him that she was also a virgin. They smiled and hugged each other. On Friday, he was leaving the school until Jefferson called him. Jefferson started asking about his shower routine which made Khalil uncomfortable. After Jefferson walked off, Khalil stood in the halls looking dumbfounded. That night, he was at the Freeland March along with Jennifer. He watched as Black Lightning saved them from the bullets and joined in singing Amazing Grace. ''When Syonide shot Reverend Jeremiah Holt, the bullet hit him as well, and he collapsed to the ground. At the hospital, he was rushed to the operating room. Later on, Jennifer revealed that the bullet hit his spine and that Khalil may never walk again.LaWanda: The Book of Burial'' Physical Appearance Khalil is a young black male. He is tall with an athletic body. Khalil is mostly seen wearing casual clothing such as jackets and skinny jeans. Personality He was once a very optimistic and caring; once worried about his girlfriend Jennifer Pierce. He was also a brave and a genuinely kind-hearted person, however once Tobias Whale convinced him to join his ranks, he became a ruthless killer who did not show any signs of remorse for his actions. In season 2 however, he shows that the "new him" was just a facade and wanted to leave the 100. Also showing signs that Tobias was manipulating him and trying to get him to kill other people. Powers and Abilities Powers * Spinal Implant Enhancement: 'Because of his spinal implant in his back Khalil haas multiple enhanced abilities thanks to his implant that makes his body more powerful than the regular human body. *'Enhanced Strength: 'Because of his implant in his back Khalil's strength is enhanced and is strong enough for him to punch Jefferson across a hallway and kill him. *'Poison Transmitter: 'As a defense given to him by Tobias Whale he has a gauntlet that can generate darts full of a powerful poison strong enough to knock a person unconscious, but is not strong enough to completely kill a person. *'Enhanced Agility: 'With his enhanced strength Khalil has the ability to have enhanced agility that he used to jump up onto Jennifer's roof multiple times, and to jump down off of a building and still be ok. Abilities *'Basic Combatant: Khalil can hold his own in a fight but is not skilled enough as to date to win one: in Jennifer's head he lost, he almost lost to Cutter and he lost all 3 of his fights against Tobias. Equipment: An implant that would be a metal spine. Relationships Family *Nichelle Payne† - Mother *Kito Payne - Father *Keenan Payne† - Brother *Aunt Allies *Jennifer Pierce - Lover *Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning - Victim turned Situational Ally *Thunder - Enemy turned Situational Ally Enemies *William Henderson *Syonide† - Attempted Killer turned Situation Ally *Tobias Whale - Situational Ally turned Enemy *Giselle Cutter - Attempted Killer Appearances Trivia *He is based on the DC comics villain Painkiller.Painkiller on DC Database *As of Season 2, Khalil is a main character. Gallery BL-1x02-Screencap-57-Khalil Payne.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-58-Khalil.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-104-Jennifer-Khalil.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-105-Jennifer-Khalil.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-106-Khalil.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-108-Khalil.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-110-Jennifer-Khalil.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-158-Jennifer-Khalil.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-159-Khalil.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-161-Khalil.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-162-Jennifer-Khalil.jpg BL-1x02-Screencap-163-Jennifer-Khalil.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Main Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Deceased Characters